The New Kira Case
by hellsingfan101
Summary: The Kira case of Japan and vampire attacks so far in London lead to L and Integra working together with eachothers help. But will they survive their trip in London or will Light finally accomplish his plans on creating a perfect world?
1. The Email

**Once again another crossover which I rly RLY apologize how my fanfics seem scrunched into a huge paragraph im still trying to fix it but if you know how I'd rly appreciate it**

************************************************************************

It seemed like it would be a normal-or as 'normal' as it gets-night but there was something that caught Integra's attention as she was scrolling her computer screen for new reports. Instead of finding a file about recent vampire activity or new recruit applications, she found an email. But it wasn't just any email. This email appeared to have been sent all the way from Japan and to her surprise sent from the mysterious and infamous detective; L. As Integra read she was beginning to get into a much bigger case than they'd ever had:

_Integra Hellsing_

_It has come to my attention that you and your organization-though I know little about at the moment-deal with disappearances and murder cases. At the moment as do I. Which to the point; I need your assistance, no your help. Currently I and a special trusted group of individuals are dealing with a constant threat of similar cases of people being killed with no explanation. As such I was hoping that if you would not be trouble by this that we, being the task force and I come to England so we could face to face meet and discuss this matter than constantly take up time with sent emails. If these suits to your fancy reply back A.S.A.P and I will be looking forward to waiting for your answer. If you accept we shall be at the airport three days from now Thursday at 6 o'clock in the evening. Your regards. _

_~L_

Integra knew better then to refuse an offer from the famous detective L, especially when he might have a case linked to hers which could explain why activity was low. Immediately she began to reply back after a quick decision

_L_

_I'm much obliged and thankful for your offer and I accept I shall prepare rooms for you and task force's arrival. Two of my associates shall meet you at the airport. I'll see you on Thursday. _

_Integra Hellsing_

"Walter?" Integra called as her butler appeared in the doorway

"Yes Sir Integra?" The butler asked his leader

"Prepare some rooms. We shall be having guests soon."

************************************************************************

_BEEP BEEP_ As L heard the new message chime in on the computer screen he replied

"I knew she was a fast but not this fast." The rest of the task force members gathered as they read the message.

"Uh Ryuzaki are we all actually going to England to continue the case with this Integra Hellsing's help?" Matsuda asked a little confused and surprised they'd be leaving Japan.

"Of course, even though I've never met her I have heard great things about her and have confidence and trust in her."

"What is it that her organization does at any rate?" Light asked not sounding to keen on the idea

"She specializes in cases that involve disappearances, homicides and other rather unusual cases even I'm not aware of."

As L explained this Ryuk began chuckling

"Well Light. It seems things are about to once again get VERY interesting." Unfortunately for Light knowing what Ryuk meant by interesting would be right. He knew somehow this 'Integra Hellsing' could ruin everything and had to make sure he and Misa were there to stop Integra before she or anyone else their could ruin his plans of being 'God of the New World.'

************************************************************************

Eventually Thursday came and L, Light, Misa and the rest of the team were getting off their flight searching for the associates Integra said would meet them there. And as they looked around they noticed the people they were looking for walk towards them. From what they could tell the two knew who they were looking for from the fact that majority of their group aside from L was Japanese. Though the group was a little surprised at who was meeting them. They saw before them a young, short haired, blond, women, wearing possibly the shortest skirt in history with a short sleeved, yellow shirt to match and a chest bigger than her head, with an innocent smile on her face. But the other was the complete opposite. The other was a man who looked to be in his 30's, and wore black pants and vest which was overlapped with a blood red trench coat and oddly done red tie, as well a red fedora was upon his head covering his raven black hair with orange sunglasses as a finishing touch hiding his eyes. The strange man walked up to the group looking down at them and asked.

"Are you with L?" L stepped forward

"Yes and that would be me. But seeing as we may be in a dangerous situation with the case at hand I would advise just to be called Ryuzaki. These are those assisting me and part of my task force, Light, Misa, Matsuda, Aizowa and Soichio." The man smiled at the detective's calm response and shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you I'm Alucard and this is Seras Victoria."


	2. The Meeting and Discovery

The group then situated themselves in two cars outside waiting for them. Naturally L, Light, Misa and Alucard took the first vehicle whereas Matsuda, Aizawa and Soichio rode back accompanied by Seras and as they entered Misa suddenly gasped after facing Seras and Alucard. L turned

"Hmm? Is something wrong Misa?" Misa turned to L

"O-Oh no Ryuzaki, I'm fine." Misa then thought to herself 'Did I just see what I thought I saw?!'

************************************************************************

Soon they had finally reached the mansion, where right passed the gates Integra greeted the detective. As she took a drag from her cigar she looked questioningly

"You're L?" From what meets the eye anyone would think it hard to believe from first glance

"Yes and I assume your Integra Hellsing?"

"That would be correct. Follow me; Walter has already prepared your rooms."

************************************************************************

The group parted to their separate rooms. But Misa wondered to Light's room once everyone was pre occupied in their rooms and L and Integra were having a fairly long, complicated debriefing. Misa opened the door in haste.

"Light! I have to tell you something! It's totally weird!" Light looked up

"What's wrong?"

"Well okay you know how with the shinigami eyes I can see names and life spans of those who don't own a Death Note? And how I can only see names above other owners but see nothing when the persons dead?"

"I understand but I don't understand what your getting at?"

"Well I didn't think this was important but when I saw those two people, Seras and Alucard I noticed that above them I didn't see anything! Not even their names!"

Light suddenly stiffened "Your sure? But that can't be possible they'd have to be dead?!"

Ryuk chuckled "She's not lying Light. Though I can't tell you these details myself, but since you already know there's no point hiding it so I'll come out with it; Misa's correct. There is a strange aura about them as it is have you noticed that to Rem?" Rem replied

"Yes I've noticed it as well. The girl seems harmless enough. But that Alucard seems quite different and possibly dangerous. He almost seemed to sense me and Ryuk."

"This is all to confusing even for me. What are they? And what is it their organization hiding?" Light asked. But his thoughts were interrupted. _KNOCK KNOCK_

"Uh y-yes?" Light stuttered. The door opened and in came a middle aged man in what looked like a butler's uniform of a white shirt, tie and vest, with his hair in a small ponytail wearing a monocle.

"Pardon me Light but Sir Integra and L would like to see you downstairs."

"Oh of course Walter-. Hold on do you know Ryuzaki?" Light asked the butler confused he knew L even though he had only taken a glance not even knowing WHO L was. Walter chuckled

"Oh yes I do. In fact I was the one that came to his aid when he was a mere child. And from seeing his bad posture and unemotional character not to mention messy hair" He smiled "I'd say he hasn't changed a bit." As the butler walked away Light was stunned that the butler knew L in the past. Ryuk chuckled

"He won't last too long" (obviously referring to the butler life span). Light then began to approach the door to leave when he stopped and turned to his 'girlfriend.'

"Misa while I'm gone I want you to look around the manner and see if you can find anything on Seras, Alucard or any of these people and if necessary find a way to kill them." Misa nodded and knew that she couldn't, WOULDN'T let Light down.

************************************************************************

After re-assuring herself that the coast was clear Misa left Light's room and began exploring the Hellsing estate. So far on the third, second and first floor it seemed like a normal ('and not to mention stuffy' she thought to herself) mansion. But she almost failed to notice the basement sub levels and immediately began going to the stairs. With every step she took deeper underground she kept getting the chill she was being watched but she couldn't see anybody so far. And she continued searching room for room when the last room she came to grabbed her attention. She struggled to open the door but managed to squeeze in. She didn't see much but it was stranger and creepier than the other rooms. In it was only a few things of furniture, which included a throne like chair, next to it a small table including 2 glasses and a bottle full of wine-or what looked like it. 'Gee this place gives me the creeps. And what kind of bedroom is this? It doesn't even have a bed?' Misa thought to herself and noticed one strange object in the corner. She began nervously walking towards it. But unfortunately it was fairly dark so she assumed it was some kind of large box and on it was inscribed some kind of poem; _The Bird of Hermes is my name, Eating my Wings to keep me tamed_ Misa noticed there was a lid and decided to open it. But as she opened the lid she stepped back with a gasp. Before her wasn't a box it was a coffin! And in the coffin was none other then the man they were first introduced to: Alucard.

**OMG Cliffy ^o^ well you'll just have to wait hope you enjoyed and if you have questions, comments, ideas or criticism feel free to say. BTW Yes! I think I've finally fixed the smushed paragraph as you can see from this story. well until later =) btw those who read my other stories I'll probably do a new chapter for each tomorrow. I'd do it now but if you haven't guessed like my known habits this was done around 2 in the morning so PEACE! *gives peace sign***


	3. WARNING:hypnotic effects may occur

Misa couldn't believe what she was seeing. The man before her **was in a coffin and wasn't breathing!** Immediately scared she reached her arm out to the figure in the casket hoping she was being silly and he was at least alive. But as she was about to touch him Alucard's gloved hand immediately shot up and grabbed her fragile wrist. She screamed at this surprise and nearly went as white as himself when he had-with inhuman speed-risen from the coffin and was facing her with glowing red eyes and sharp fangs. He knew he couldn't kill the woman but couldn't just let her walk out knowing what he was but had a simple alternative. His voice began getting Misa attention

"_Girl_"

She obviously didn't see him talk and realized it was coming from in her mind

"_Look into my eyes_"

Misa looked up to his crimson orbs and was entranced from the gaze and under his control

"You saw nothing. Everything is under control" Alucard said not breaking the concentration

"I saw nothing. Everything is under control" She repeated

Alucard chuckled "_Humans are too easy_" he thought to himself "You will return to your room now"

Misa nodded "I will return to my room now" and she began walking out-still hypnotized-and trotted upstairs.

Seras was walking down the same corridor on the way down to the sub levels and noticed walking up in the opposite direction looking very dazed, hypnotized even and knew her master had something to do with it. So she swiftly walked down and came to her master's room, easily spotted it by the bloody pentagram on the door. She opened the door with ease(**AN:Lol I'm not all sure what that means but I felt I should use it to sound smarticle XD**) and slowly walked in to see her master looking tired but with the same cocky smirked on his face

"Err master? You didn't hurt Amane did you?"

Alucard smirked widened "of course not Police Girl I would never imagine it" His smirked lightened slightly "But didn't you think it was weird she came down here snooping around? Why else would she come into random rooms especially when some were still resting? Something doesn't seem right about them at least that girl and her how did she call him? 'boyfriend?'"

Seras also became serious "That does seem like a good point master. When I was coming down I passed Light in the hall and he gave me a very discreet look like she told him something he considered threatening?"

"Not to worry my little draculina before the girl left I still haven't gotten rid of control over her so she'll be hard to get answers from, let alone remember any of the current events." Alucard chuckled "Seems I'll get some fun after all" Seras didn't like what Alucard meant by fun but knew it wasn't good.

*****************************************

"So your telling me you've been having multiple criminals die suddenly with no explanation of the sort?" Integra asked

L nodded "It seems so and what's more for the time being I have two suspects"

"One you think is this Kira and the other being the second?"

"Yes I know it may sound rash at first but I highly suspect Light"

"But isn't he one of your task force members?"

"Yes but it was suspicious Kira's killings had the schedule a high school student would have"

Integra looked over the files and documents "And the notion that it suddenly changed when there were filed in police reports . As well is the chief of police and with Light's intelligence he could easily hack the computer" she finished

"Misa could also be the second Kira seeing as how she appears to be his girlfriend and would just about do anything for him."

L nodded "Yes those were my thoughts as well"

After a few minutes of debates and agreements Walter walked in with two trays and set them on the desk

"Sir Integra your afternoon tea and Ryuzaki your afternoon sweets" Walter bowed and walked out

Integra looked at the other tray of cookies and chocolately biscuits "You seem to eat a lot of sugar for someone who looks like he hasn't had an ounce of food-or sun-in his life"

L lightly grabbed a biscuit "Sweets help me think like as to what's so secretive about you and everyone else here."

Integra tensed "Well I can't really tell you as I make it clear that the Hellsing organization for generations for over a century has been dealing with unusual activity and deal with it as quickly and quietly as possible." Integra knew the only time she would admit the true purpose to slip out was if she had no other choice.

Luckily L didn't pester any further "I understand. For years me and the others before me have had to keep L and the ones admitted for it a secret. The only ones who know of it are the other chosen persons, me and quite ironically your butler Walter"

Integra looked at L "Walter? How does he know"

"He's the one that noticed I was different as a child and instructed me at a special organization somewhere here in England"

"So that's how the two of you seemed to know each other"

L sounded lighter "Yes he's an honorable friend"

Integra smiled Walter did have that impression on most if not all people he met-aside from the FREAKS and ghouls they fought. She could see that Ryuzaki must not have had a pleasant childhood. Well that was one other thing he and almost everyone had in common. She knew some how the work that was soon to come was going to be a tiresome trouble.

**Ok now sorry I haven't uploaded for a bit but my mouse didn't work so I had to use another computer that didn't really work well uploading stuff so ya I apologize for that everyone gets muffin baskets ^^ *hands out muffin baskets* Anyway now that the computers fixed things should be better by now and its about 3 in the morning and I will take this time to say BYE BYE and later in the next chpter Pip comes in and is jealous of L 0_0 what will happen??? *dun dun duh* where did that come from? Well later!!!!**


	4. Stay away from my mignonette!

**AN: Warning slight violence and cussing you were warned. **Things weren't going as Light had hoped. When Misa came back he asked if she saw anything and she merely shook her head and walked back to her room without even a single glance back. Not only that but Ryuzaki seemed to be getting on the right track with the Kira case and Light knew if he didn't think of something soon he and Misa were done for. And then like a bolt of lightening it hit him. All he had to do was stall with other suspects and he knew exactly who.

"Ryuzaki?" Light asked L "I'm not one hundred percent positive on this but it's only an assumption. Do you think maybe this was an inside job? I mean we hardly see Seras or that Alucard guy in the evening and we've never seen them during the day."

L turned to Light "And you suspect them of Alucard being Kira and Seras as the second" He thought on it for a second "It is possible since we hardly have seen them or know what exactly they do at the times their absent. Not to mention his personality doesn't exactly seem innocent and we are positive it's two individuals one, the second Kira being a girl. I'll look into it."

Light began walking away smirking to himself seeing that L took the bait. For minutes wandering the halls he began plotting how to get rid of the Hellsing members when Ryuk chimed in and said to the human

Light like I told you earlier a few months ago how I'm not on yours or L's side that goes for these Hellsing's. But there's something I heard from Rem that sounds interesting."

Light looked up to the shinigami "What do you mean?"

Ryuk chuckled "apparently Amane did see something while sneaking about the lower levels of the mansion and got quite a scare out of it"

"What?"

"That I don't and I don't see that s interfering so you might as well ask Rem for yourself I don't see why she wouldn't tell you" Light didn't know what the Hellsing organization was hiding but was gonna find out.

Seras lay in her coffin knowing she had to sleep seeing as how it was late afternoon but just couldn't. She jerked her head up as she heard a knock

L stood outside the door as she opened it a crack "Seras I apologize for disturbing you but I wonder if we could..erm talk for a bit?"

Seras smiled "Of course Ryuzaki come in." L walked in and before he could see Seras covered her coffin with a sheet and they sat together talking for almost an hour. L actually liked Seras as they got to know each other. He learned that-like him-Seras lost her parents at a young age but learned to see the better sides over the years. He loved how in spite of her witness of murder and death she still managed to stay perky and friendly as she was now. L knew a girl as kind hearted as this couldn't be capable of murder herself. What was this feeling he had? Angst? Compassion? Love maybe? Had he in this small but wonderful conversation fallin in love with Seras Victoria? He didn't have time to find an answer when all of the sudden he heard loud and fast paced footsteps getting closer

"SERAS?" A man's voice asked with a French accent (AN: I think it's kind of obvious who it is) The door then opened and in came a fairly tall man with a military looking outfit on and with a bandage on his nose and eye patch on his left eye and with his hair in a braid that nearly reached the floor.

The man walked to her "Ma petite where have you been? I haven't zeen you zince ze last mission-" The man stopped and saw L in the opposite chair and seemed a bit agitated "And who iz zis weirdo?"

"Ryuzaki a uh-friend of Seras" He replied

Seras stood "Er Ryuzaki this is Pip Veredette he's the captain of the mercenaries here the Wild Geese." Right off the bat L knew there seemed to be a connection the French man had with the blond.

"Well I must say it was quite a pleasure talking to you Seras" L replied and he took Seras' hands in his thin pale ones. But was immediately flung against the dresser when Pip's fist collided with his jaw.

Seras gasped "Ryuzaki are you alright? Pip?! How could you do that?!" But Seras' plea was ignored as Pip got L standing and pinned him to the wall slamming his head on the stone.

"Stay away from my mignonette!" Pip exclaimed but didn't see when L whirled around out of his hold and kicked Pip hurling him to the opposite wall. The two went on and on leaving more blood stains on the carpet and denting the walls with impact. But after 10 minutes of brawling the main door burst in flinging off its hinges and a very pissed off Alucard stormed in.

"What the FUCK is going on?! I try to get some sleep and am woken by the Police Girl, The French frog and the detective fighting?! I swear to Satin that if you don't SHUT THE FUCK UP I'll deal with you PERSONALLY!" He exclaimed as Seras noticed the dark circles under her master's eyes and forgot he was sleeping at the time-not to mention close to her own room. Pip and L immediately forgot about the quarrel and began to exit. L didn't know Alucard long but didn't want to find out what he meant by 'Personally' deal with them.

When the two left Seras apologized "I'm sorry for waking you master. I tried to get them to stop but Pip just couldn't control himself and L merely fought back in self defence-" She didn't get to finish as Alucard's index finger covered her lips

"I should be the one apologizing to you Police Girl, I shouldn't have outburst like that. Though I am your master that doesn't give me the right to randomly yell at my fledgling for something she didn't do." He smiled and began to walk to through the wall "But I think it'd be best for both of us to get some sleep."

"Goodnight master" She smiled back as she watched her mater disappear and she descended to her own coffin. She removed the sheet and closed the lid and immediately dosed off for the afternoon.


	5. New Friends and New Foes

**AN: Wow a few good reviews AWESOMENESS! Well I'd like to give shout out to Presto1995, Blues-Harp Babysplit and Sleepysheep65 for the support and encouragement *hands each muffin basket* now on to ze show! Err fanfic**

Light descended to Misa's room to question Rem on whatever it was that had frightened the girl earlier though he did find Rem but Misa had stepped out and that would only make it easier for Light to get the information.

"Let me guess you heard that Misa was startled earlier by something unusual earlier and want to know what?" The shinigami asked

"More or less" Light answered

She shrugged "I see no rule against it since what I saw couldn't involve or be troublesome to us" And Rem explained how Misa had walked into the room marked with a pentagram and had seen Alucard lying in a coffin and how he seemed to have fangs and glowing eyes that had hypnotized Misa into forgetting the event.

"I don't suppose you know of anything with that description? Obviously he can't be a shinigami but he certainly isn't human "

"Well there is one thing I've heard about but it just doesn't seem possible"

'Though then again shinigami aren't suppose to exist but here I am with two. If Rem's telling the truth it could all add up, why he hides his eyes, why Misa didn't see a name or life span, a coffin, glowing red eyes, and fangs? Is it possible that he could be a vampire?!'

*********************************************************************As Light pondered on this Seras was walking the halls of the estate hoping she could find someone to talk to. Since the fight with L and Pip last afternoon she was worried about the next time they'd cross paths.

"Oh hi Seras!" Seras was interrupted from her thoughts by Misa walking right towards her

"Hello your Misa-Misa right?" She nodded

Seras smiled "Wow I own a couple of your magazines and thought you were totally awesome"

Misa perked up "Aw that's so nice you know we should like sooo do something sometime like go shopping or maybe go on a double date or somesthing"

"What do you mean?"

"Well that guy Alucard is your boyfriend right? I thought it might be kinda fun if the four of us got together sometime"

Seras blushed at the thought of her and her master being a 'couple'

Misa noted Seras blushing "Oh don't be worried I don't think anything bad would happen anyway I seriously think we should go on a shopping trip first though. Your outfits kind of cute but doesn't really say 'dazzlling'"

Shr laughed "I have to agree on that" Seras felt it was finally nice to talk to another girl aside from Integra not to mention they had a lot in common. She hoped she and Misa would become good friends.

*********************************************************************"Sir Integra?" L asked the knight

"Yes?" She answered

"I know it may be only for a precaution but if you wouldn't mind I'd like to set up cameras and wire taps throughout the mansion"

"Well since you tell me of suspecting Light and Misa as your suspects and with the considerable points I will allow it"

He thanked her and began to contact Watari and asked if he could send a few to England for his plan. He knew Light seemed like he was trying to stall with his suggestion of Alucard being Kira and Seras the second Kira and the fact that after his conversation with Seras he could tell she wouldn't have the capability's to murder she was just to…sweet? No he couldn't say that as the top notch detective L he couldn't become infatuated at this time especially with Seras. But he just couldn't help it it was everything her face, her eyes, her voice, her attitude. He just couldn't see anything not perfect about her. *********************************************************************Down in the sub-levels Alucard still couldn't grasp on why that girl was down there snooping around. So he decided he'd do his own snooping as well. He descended upward to Light's room he seemed like the most off one out of all of them. He didn't notice anyone in the room and went through the door. He could see no one but felt something wasn't right. He looked through a few things and didn't find anything. So he then descended to Misa's room. He was just about to go through but he could hear Light apparently talking to someone.

"But that's impossible vampires don't exist"

_Vampires?___Alucard thought he chuckled___this could get interesting_

He thought he'd get this to go further and descended into the room as mist. Light paused he felt a sudden chill

_So how much is it you know human?_ Alucard pondered through the teens head and found that somehow he had found out about Misa catching him sleeping. But he also detected plague in the boy's head like he'd done something that had caused suffering of the sort. Eventually he got bored of the human's mind and-still as mist-looked throughout the room for some kind of clue. To Alucard's luck Light had now left the room and carried on down the hall. And so took this as an advantage and looked and looked but didn't find anything out of the ordinary. Then he found something peculiar it was two black notebooks one written in another language the other in English that read 'Death Note.' Alucard found this strange and to go pick it up and…

**No NOOOOO***falls off cliff*** well I hope you liked this installment sorry if it might seem shorter or fast pace it's like five in the morning and I've hardly gotten sleep for six days now NOT JOKING I swear I'd think I was going 'batty'**

**Alucard: Well you do act very tense when your tired**

**Me: I AM NOT TENSE OR TIRED!!!!11**

**Alucard: No need to fly off the handle**

**At any rate till next time bye bye bye**


	6. The nervous detective & nosey vamp

**AN: OMFG I R BAK!! And for those who didn't get the memo so to speak I was forced to go on a 6 hour away from computer/laptop access 'family vacation' which in short was the worst! (lol I'll actually thought it so bad that I'm actually thinking of another Hellsing fanfic with it using most of what actually happen :P) At any rate I deeply apologize especially since on top of that I've been suffering from classic W.B.S Writers Block Syndrome but now for all my fanfics have fresh ideas and stiff fingers after checking like 40 emails unread :s So now from me to you I present *drum roll* THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!11**

_3 am_ L merely shrugged at the time and continued pondering on what he was going to do about his dilemma. He hated to admit it but he knew he truly did like Seras in a way more then just partnership or friendship. But he couldn't! He was the great detective L, if he were to have a girl it could be trouble. He'd investigated and solved many cases with some that even involved many cases of family, friends or loved ones being their downfall. Though he was clever and wasn't as thick headed as the crooks he dealt with. But Kira was clever just like L in many ways, that's what worried him the most. Not only was he worried for himself but for the others around him like the task force members, Alucard, Integra and especially Seras. That was it he knew that after denying it for this long he thought he'd give it a chance, he didn't even know if she had feelings like that about him. But he would find out.

To Alucard's dismay he never found out what was in that black book for when he was about to pick up the book the door opened and Light had come back to the room. As their eyes met Alucard knew Light was suspicious of him of something. Alucard merely curved his lip in a grin

"My apologies I didn't mean to intrude" The red clad vampire sneered as he began to walk out. Light scowled as he made his exit.

Ryuk chuckled "Seems like Misa was right"

"This could be a problem, my suspicion sounds ridiculous but its my only chance at disposing of them"

"It certainly won't be easy"

Light smiled "Ryuk you should know by now that this whole thing has never been easy since the beginning but by the end of all this

I'll reign as god of the new world above all other eradicating more criminals one by one" Light began as he rummaged through his bag and removed the Death Note and a sheet of paper containing a list of Japanese criminals

"As long as Kira is killing the standard Japanese criminals instead of ones here in Britain L's suspicion could lessen." He said as he began scribbling names from the sheet of paper into the notebook

"Yes but what will you do if any of them so much as touch the notebook?" Ryuk asked "After all it looks as though L isn't the only one that doesn't trust you"

Light scoffed at this "Your right Ryuk , it seems safe to say that Alucard was looking for something" He paused "And now I think he's suspicious of the Death Note but it's unlikely he touched it otherwise he would at least noticed you, but I think for safe keeping all have to keep the Death Note in a safe place at all times" Light was sure he wouldn't let anyone find out about what that little book could do. But as he began plotting he failed to think of one person who could be an unknowing betrayal.

Misa was pretty excited she and Seras had talked about it and she and Seras were going shopping. She was excited because of the new clothes they had in London and that she was finally going with a new friend. She was walking up to her room after getting her Death Note from Light's room for safety. Misa grabbed her purse and headed to the bathroom to check her makeup. (AN: Totally Misa-ish :P) And as she finished with the make-up she was walking out of her room and didn't noticing Alucard following her and knew she had one of those black books. He knew she'd be easiest to get to and as she was walking Misa failed to noticed the lacing on her boot was undone and she tripped under her own feet. Alucard silently chuckled at the blonds clumsiness and stupidity in keeping whatever was so secretive in something as simple as a handbag. As Misa was groaning from the fall, before she could notice Alucard took hold of the notebook and as she noticed the vampire's presence he began to help her up

"You must be careful miss Amane" Alucard said slyly getting the girl to her feet

She blushed "O-Oh heh heh thank you"

As he watched her scamper off he began looking through the pages to see it was some sort of notebook but an unusual one at that after reading the black page with the image of a skull and the words _Death Note How to use it_ written

"The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die?" He read aloud confused on most of what the rules said "This rule will not take effect unless the writer has the persons face in their mind when writing his or her name, therefore people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the persons name it will happen, if the cause of death is not specified the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death the details of the death should be writtin in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds"

Alucard was a little skeptical of this but kept it in case and to show Sir Integra.

"_Later of course" _Alucard thought _"This is starting to become quite fun"_

Seeing no one else in the halls the master vampire phased to the sub-level in a black portal. But he failed to notice Misa's shinigami watching him the whole time

"If he so much as endangers her life I will find a way to kill him" Rem spoke knowing that somehow he would use the Death Note to his advantage…

As Alucard phased to his room, L was walking down the steps to the basement towards Seras' room.

_I certainly hope this works_ L thought to himself he needed to know if she felt the same way he did or if she would at least give him a chance. He knocked on the door and as Seras opened it she smiled "Hi Ryuzaki"

"Hello Seras" He began thinking of what to say since he'd never done this before "I was err wonder if you would like to go to a show or something like that w-with me?" There he'd finally said he prepared himself for the rejection but was surprised to hear the next thing the strawberry blond said

"That sounds nice, okay how bout tomorrow night, seven o'clock?" She said very chipper

"Sure of course" L said trying his hardest not to stutter or sound surprised

"Well I guess I'll see you then Misa and I are going shopping today" She said and grabbed her own purse and ran off to Misa's room.

L just stood there "I'll see you then too Seras"

**AN: Now if some R going to ask "Does this means it will imply LxSeras" "I was hoping for it to be SerasxPip/Alucard" I'm not exactly 100% on that it is since so far L is just the one with the crush so far HINT HINT I might make go in another direction though but for now I leave you with unanswered questions and the right to compliment, give advice or ideas or to simply give a little constructive criticism either way I'll get back to you in the next chapter oh ya and one last thing for the beginning when it said 3 am I'm not implying ALL of that happened at 3 I'm just too lazy and would get annoyed to do that everytime I switch to another scene but that just my opinion. **


	7. Dates, Jealousy and Journals

**Authoress Note: I deeply apologize for my lack of chapters. Especially since more of you have been so kind with your subscribing and reviews *sniff sniff* I need a moment *sniffles* ahem now then onto the next chapter**

L walked down the stairs to Seras' room figetding as he walked.

_This all so new to me, I hope she isn't too upset if it doesn't go well_ he thought to himself. He finally reached her room, with a little effort L stood straight, took a deep breath and knock on the door.

The door opened and Seras appeared in the doorway wearing blue jeans, a bright blue holter top and nike running shoes (AN: that's the first brand of shoe that came to my head XD) "Hi Ryuzaki"

L stammered "Um hello Seras" He looked her over and looked at himself "I apologize but I didn't have anything more suitable for the evening" As he remembered he only had white shirt, baggy jeans and shoes, no socks.

Seras giggled "Oh it's all right I kinda like the outfit anyway"

And so they descended out of the mansion

"Wait how are we going to get into town?" Seras asked remembering the mansion was a fair distance away from the town itself

"Not a problem I asked Walter if I could use one of the vehicles for the evening"

"That's a relief, I heard you and Walter know each other pretty well, you two must of known each other for awhile"

L gave a little smile "Yes we do"

**++**++**

One thing L forgot while planning the date out was the jealous French man. Pip scowled as he watched the young Draculina step into the vehicle with _him_. It infuriated him to no end that that weirdo could get a date with his Seras yet he didn't even get the time of day just to ask her out.

"Damnit zheres got to be a way to get through to Seras" Pip said to himself continueing to look out at the duo out the window, failing to notice the black portal opening in the ceiling above him

"Talking to yourself again Frog?" Pip flinched as he heard Alucard and turned around to the vampire now back to his sour mood

"I don't see how it would concern you or that you'd care"

He chuckled as Pip turned around watching the car pass through the gates "Normally under normal circumstances yes but I know how you feel considering the Police Girl"

"And what makes you think she's on my mind at ze moment?"

"First of all I can read minds for your information and second of all you don't seem like one to gaze out the window for 10 minuetes"

"Ok I guess you 'ave a point but it's not like I can do anything about it"

Alucard paused "Isn't there a thing called making a girl jealous? Though I've never had to do it I've heard it can be affective"

"Yes I know but I can't"

He chuckled "This coming from the perverted mercenary"

Pip scoffed "Ya ya laugh it up, but I don't mean it like zat, I mean because when you make a girl jealous you usually go on a date with another girl and I'm pretty sure Sir Integra would merely die of laughter at ze thought"

"Yes I know the concept, Walter did the same with me back in 1944 to make a redhead he had his eye on jealous"

The mercenary's face went blank "Erm what do you mean by he used you to make her jealous?"

Alucard looked back confused for a moment "Oh right, Walter's the only one that knows I can do that" He pulled out an old photograph. (AN: idk why he would have it with him, I'll let you use your imagination…and I don't mean as in a yaoi you twisted viewers) He handed it to the mercenary. In the photo were two teenagers. One was a boy around 15 or 16 in a butler's uniform with his arm around a slightly taller girl in a pillbox hat, wearing an almost suit like outfit with a white coat on and a grin plastered on her face revealing two canines.

Pip cigarette nearly fell out of his mouth "so zats you??"

Alucard shrugged "Yes"

"Huh I never thought Walter would be ze sneaky kind" The French man said looking again at the pair

"He was only a teenager at the time way before he became what he is now"

Pip's eyes narrowed and looked back to Alucard "Hmmm"

Alucard noticed "What?"

"Say Alucard…"

"I know what your thinking and the answer is no"

"C'mon please I'll do anything"

Alucard gave him a sly smirk "Anything?"

He sighed "I know I'll regret this but yes anything just elp me out on zis one"

He thought about it for a moment "Fine you've got a deal"

**++**++**

Light knew he needed to find some information on these people and what exactly they were hiding. And he had many ways to go about doing this. He knew L probably gave up his theory on Alucard and Seras being behind the Kira murders. But that didn't stop him from digging around. He waundered the Hellsing halls until he came across what appeared to be a library with many books lining long and tall bookcases. He walked in and took a look at quite a few. He was about to leave when he noticed something as he was putting the book he was looking at away he saw an older looking book behind it looking like like it was supposed to be hidden. He thought that a few minuetes of looking through it wouldn't hurt. He removed the old book from its hiding spot and blew some of the dust off the cover. It looked fairly old, the pages were even a tinge of yellow. He noted that it was some sort of journal that dated back to the year 1897. He began reading

_November 14__th__ 1897_

_All has seemed pretty quiet. My lessons to my fellow proffesors has been going quite well. Ah, it seems I've received a telegraph from my old friend Jack Seward-_

"Seward?" 'Have I heard that name before?'

-_It seems I'll be taking a trip to England. Jack's said that his friend's fiancée Lucy has fallen deathly ill. I know nothing yet of why the young girl's ill, but I feel it would be only right to help an old friend. Well if I'm to be heading to England I should pack some essentials._

_-Abraham van Hellsing_

"This Abraham must be one of Integra's ancestors" Light found this interesting

'The pieces of the puzzle are slowly coming together' He saw this book as a way of finding out something that could be of use to him so he skimmed a few pages ahead and continued reading.

_November 29th 1897_

_It may have been too late to save poor Lucy, but I will not let the Count take madam Mina. I swear to God himself that I will save her from that monsters tainting._

'This is all sounding familiar from somewhere' Light flipped to the next days entry

_November 30__th__ 1897_

_This night was a night we would surely never forget. Jonathon, Arthur, Jack and I had made it to where the Count lay hidden and dead to the world in his coffin. It had been a tiresome battle against his servants whom in the process had managed to kill Quincy. For his brave efforts I pray that he is at peace in Heaven now. But it wasn't time to mourn. I had the Count right where I wanted him. With all my strength I lifted the casket's lid and stabbed the demon in his black and tainted heart as I recited from the Holy Bible._

"_All flesh is grass, and all the hope is the flower of the field. The grass withereth, the flower fadith, but the word of all God will bydith forever." He coughed up his own blood as he weakly opened his demonic crimson eyes._

"_Have I been…bested Sir?" The Count asked weakly looking up._

"_Yes, you are bested" I answered "This is not a nightmare from which you will be awaking from. Your castles are plundered, your dominions in ruins, your servants destroyed. And the girl has fled this place forever more, she will never be yours Count."_

_He said nothing. But I knew from his expression that he knew he had been cornered and lost. I lifted my fist up and hit the wooden stake that was already halfway in the Count's body. His eyes went wide as more blood gushed from his nose, mouth and eyes as he screamed in pain. _

_I grabbed him by his cape, shaking him like a rag doll "You are judged, and found wanted vampire king. You have nothing, you are nothing. Nothing!" I shouted in his face as he slipped into unconsciousness from weakness and blood loss. Oh but I wuoldn't end it here. No, he would suffer for his sins. True madam Mina's mark was gone and she was free of the dark prince's spell. But death would be an act of mercy for the creature I was in the prescence of. He would go from a king to a mere servant by my hand. Yes you will pay, Count Dracula._

_-Abraham van Hellsing_

Light's eyes went as wide as dinner plates

"D-Dracula?!" He couldn't believe it, he was right and what's more the thing that made him very worried was how Abraham's entry described making him a mere servant by his hand. That could not only mean he managed to somehow accomplish that goal but also that if he did maybe Dracula was still around. Light knew he couldn't just ignore this. He looked around making sure no one had come in or heard his muttering. After making sure no one was aware of his findings he took Van Hellsing's journal and hid it in his jackets inside pocket and left to his room to find out just what the hell was going on in this organization.

**Authoress Second Note: Once again I'd like to thank you for your patience for the next installment of this story. As well I'm hoping to continue this story for a fair more chapters but I need your help. If you could give some suggestion or ideas for the next chapter I'd be seriously grateful, plus it'll get the next chapter posted faster. So besides R&R that's all I have to say**

**Reference – The journal entry had ideas I had when I finished reading Dracula by Bram Stoker. (Even though sadly I do not own it I merely rented it from the library ********) And the last entry was obviously from the beginning of OVA 2 when Alucard's having his memory nightmare.**


	8. NOTICE TO READERS

I'm so glad you like the series so far. But I looked over my stories one day and wasn't happy with some things I added or screwed up. So I'll be temporarily taking down the story for now as well as fixing up old ones. But don't worry, I'll see about having them back up soon.

Until next time

~Hellsingfan101


End file.
